


Who Wears the Crown

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: With Fire and Blood [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Basil & Tsuna are NOT Related, Basil is the CEDEF Commander, Dominant Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Open Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Anime, Switch Basil (Reborn), Threesome - M/M/M, Tsuna is the Vongola Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Want, Take, Have. Seven Years Later, and Tsuna balances on top of the Mafia, and he'll take his pleasures where he finds them. And he has the youngest of his grandfather's Guardians in his sights.





	Who Wears the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Niccola Cavallone is a fleshed out version of Ganauche III, and is now a reoccurring characterisation of mine that crosses 'verses.

The Tenth is _tiny_. Barely five foot, especially once the fluffiness of his hair was taken into account. Even his next shortest Guardian - other than the barely pubescent Lightning - is a good six inches taller than the Tenth, and he swallows, and pushes his attraction to the young man back down again for the hundredth time. It was inappropriate the first time he’d felt that attraction, and hadn’t gotten any less inappropriate since, and it makes him feel like a filthy old man. But the Tenth is twenty-one now, and sits on the highest of the Mafia's thrones, and he uses his Flames _ruthlessly_. Far more so than his own Sky had, and it's become disconcertingly common to attend a meeting with the young Don and to find that his eyes are Sky Orange.

He's a skillful Lightning, and _far_ more capable than even the young blonde that trailed around after the Giglio Nero Donna; he's _entirely_ capable of using his Flame in all sorts of interesting ways, including making himself harder to detect - or an emotion harder to feel - a skill he’d honed around the Ninth and Xanxus. But the Tenth looks straight through him _anyway_. At least there is only one person in the room other than the Tenth, and that's the Rain now commanding the CEDEF - the Young Lion having been banished to Japan by the Tenth - and Basil and Tsunayoshi are two sides of one coin. Mirror images of each other, and if it wasn't for the DNA tests he'd seen, he'd think they were siblings, and he swallowed at the fantasy that flashes across his mind’s eye - of the two of them kissing, their Flames alight on their foreheads. And then both of them are turning Flame-bright eyes on him, and their smiles are the sort that promise something _highly_ enjoyable is about to happen.

"That's a _very_ pretty fantasy, Niccola Cavallone." He flinches at the use of his given name, one that he hasn't heard for years from anyone, other than his cousin - he's been Ganauche for more than half his life; still is Ganauche to most people, despite his Sky being dead - and at the implication of exactly how well developed the young Don's intuition _is_. He’s seen it in use against people in negotiations, but having it turned on him is both disconcerting and arousing. "I think we could have a lot of fun _exceeding_ it, right, Basil?"

The Rain nods, thoughtfully. "I agree, Tsuna-dono." The dono suffix is filthy, affectionate, a verbal caress that makes his cock throb at the implications. The Rain rises from the stool that he uses, set deliberately a step down from the throne that the Sky is now lounging in, and stalks towards him. The movement dries his mouth again, as it reminds him that the tiny Rain is one of the most dangerous men in the Underworld.

He's frozen, is _still_ frozen, when the CEDEF commander drops to his knees, in front of him, and unzips his pants with his teeth. Two small hands wrap around the base of his cock, neither of them large enough on their own to completely encircle it. His cock is absolutely rock hard, a bead of precum already present at the tip and he swallows convulsively as the blue eyed Commander licks at the tip of his cock, and then opens his mouth, and he lets his breath out in a rush as the head of his cock is skilfully sucked. He drops his hands into the soft blonde hair, but doesn’t try to force the young Rain to take more of his cock, even though he _dearly_ wants to.

"Enough, sweetheart. Come and share the taste of him with me." He lets the little Rain up; there’s command in the Tenth’s voice, and it makes his cock throb. He wants to protest at the interruption of the blow job, but he can't. Not when he's watching the Tenth kissing the taste of his precum out of his CEDEF commander's mouth, as said commander straddles the Tenth’s lap. There’s a whine as the two of them break their kiss, and he realises with a start that it’s him making the sound. "Strip for us, Niccola Cavallone." The command in the Tenth’s voice has him undressing even before his actions register. He folds his clothes on automatic as the two pretty Flame Users in front of him kiss, and remove each others' clothing. The Tenth's eyes are brilliant, burning orange, his Flame dancing on his forehead, and his hands are covered in his gloves, as he beckons for him, and he walks towards the two of them as if hypnotised.

"Hmm. Basil, would you like to take Niccola's cock?" The CEDEF commander nods, his own Flame dancing on his forehead, then rises up on his knees, and he swallows as he watches the little Rain fingers himself open, his fingers dripping with lubricant. The way the Tenth's gloved hands frame his CEDEF commander's hips is _ridiculously_ hot. It only gets hotter as the little Rain works a fourth fingers in his asshole, and starts fucking himself with them. "That's enough, sweetheart. You want to feel the stretch and burn of that lovely thick cock, don't you?" The little commander makes a disappointed sound, but nods and withdraws the fingers, leaving his opening slick and glistening, and he swallowed convulsively at how much he wanted to force his cock into that tiny opening. "Assume the position, Basil-kun."

The tiny blond braces himself, hands planted on the edge of the Tenth’s throne, back curved, and feet planted shoulder-width apart. When neither of them moves, or touches him, the little Rain _begs_. The need in the young commander's voice makes his cock twitch.

"Well, what _are_ you waiting for, Niccola Cavallone?" The Tenth is still lounging on the throne, naked, his Flame dancing on his forehead, and he’s reminded of nothing so much as a well fed cat. He lines the tip of his cock up with that tiny, slick hole, but before he can thrust in, the commander arches and presses back, and he holds his breath as he's taken in a single, smooth movement.

"Fuck." It's all he can say. Because his cock is embedded to the _hilt_ in the single hottest, tightest, and _slickest_ hole he’s _ever_ felt. He wraps his hands around the blond’s narrow hips and uses the sounds that the CEDEF commander is making as a guide to how hard he can fuck the little hole wrapped around his cock. The harder he fucks the tiny Rain, the filthier the sounds he makes, and the faster the young Don's gloved hand moves over his own cock,. He's seen those gloves destroy people, brilliant orange Flames immolating his enemies; for all the Ninth had assumed that his chosen heir would be another moderate, he wasn't. The young Don had done what he'd set out to do; destroy the mafia as was, and he'd done it with blood and fire, and it had been _amazing_ to watch. The Tenth sits up, a little, and he swallows again as the two of them kiss, and that's still one of the prettiest things he's _ever_ seen.

"Cum, Basil-kun." The Tenth’s voice commands, and the little Rain moans, and the passage around him pulses and contracts around his cock, and then the Tenth is licking cum off his fingers, and that's too much for him. He cums himself, and that sets off aftershocks in the passage wrapped around so tightly around his cock, and he doesn't want to lose the tight heat around his cock. He could use his Flame to force himself to stay hard - that's an easy property of Lightning - but there are brilliant orange eyes watching him, and he wants to know what the Tenth wants _next_ , so he allows himself to soften and slip free, and takes half a step back. The two of them kiss, and his cock starts to harden again on its own; he hasn't had this short an unaided refractory period in _years_ , but given the view, he’s not surprised.

"Ah. Good. I want you to fuck _me_ next, Niccola." The blonde makes a curious sound, and there's a lascivious smile on the Tenth's lips. The two of them have more of a silent conversation, their Flames flickering on their forehead before the CEDEF commander ducks his head. "You know why, sweetheart." The Tenth’s voice is low, affectionate, intimate in a way that he hadn’t expected, but perhaps he should have done, and the two of them kiss again, the flames on their foreheads mingling, and he watches, appreciates the view again. The Tenth is lithe and muscled, deceptively strong, and he's very, very dominant. Dominant in a way that makes his cock _twitch_.

He swallows as he watches the young Don fucks himself open with his fingers, and watching him do so with his gloves, his _weapons_ still on his hands is _insanely_ hot. The Tenth opens his entrance up quickly, easily, and his cock is half hard already. "Ass or Throat, Basil-kun?"

"Throat, _please_ , Tsuna-dono." The second _dono_ is just as filthy and affectionate as the first, and he's hard again, already and the two of them are going to _kill_ him. Especially with the Tenth lights his gloves on fire, burning the lubricant off, and then cradles the Rain's head in his hands, kissing him deep and hot and slow, the gloves still alight, and then the three of them rearrange themselves. The CEDEF commander kneels, and then the Tenth leans over him, those lethal gloves holding onto the edge of his throne, his cock sliding into his CEDEF commander's mouth and throat slow and easy, the tiny blonde taking him so effortlessly that he _knows_ they’ve done this before. He watches them for a long moment, and then the Tenth looks over his shoulder at him, and the invitation is unmistakeable.

He presses his cock into the Tenth, and there are Sky Flames, and most incredibly intoxicating heat and he fucks the man that rules the Underworld _exactly_ the way the man wants to be _fucked_. Slow and hard and thorough, the Flames that are currently wrapped around him and the sounds he’s making worth _any_ possible consequences. The Tenth's body is hot and tight and slick, and despite already having had one orgasm in the past half-an-hour, he's already teetering on the edge of another one. The Don _gasps_ , and then his cock is being milked skilfully, and he gives up all control, ramming into the Tenth's body over and over, and he hears the little commander gag, but he doesn't have any self control left.

When they recover enough to separate, the CEDEF commander's eyes are visibly watering, and he's exhausted, with a thrumming ball of Sky flames at his core, and his eyes widen as the Tenth smiles at him, and he doesn't understand. That confusion has to show on his face, because the Tenth holds out a hand to him. "The Rules are _wrong_ , Niccola; come join us in bed, and I'll explain."


End file.
